The Stable Prince
by charmedfan120
Summary: Set in an alternative universe were Cora never killed Daniel and Snow kept her secret. Regina and her lover run away and live happily until 16 years later Cora finds them and kidnaps her grandson so she can gain more power!
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1 Runaway Bride.

Set in a alternative universe were Cora never killed Daniel.

Young Snow kept her promise to Regina and told Cora nothing about Regina's plans to marry Daniel and run away.

Today is the day before Regina and her family are meant to set off to Leopold's castle.

Then it would be three weeks before Regina and Leopold are to be married.

Regina is more desperate than ever to run away.

Regina already hates her mother Cora having control over her and being queen would only give Cora more power!

Regina, knowing this is her last shot at freedom she talked with the servants of her estate the night previous.

Regina begged her servants to help by stealing some of her family possessions and coins and to give what they stole to Daniel who would hide it until today.

The servants who have seen and witnessed acts of Regina's kindness agree to help her as long as she promises to never look back.

But having the servants steal wasn't enough.

Oh, no Regina needed a way to keep Cora from finding her and dragging her back to marry Leopold.

Regina needs the Dark One the only one who could possibly prevent Cora from finding her!

Regina summoned the Dark One begging for his help and he agreed to help her.

However, he would only do so if in return she learns the basics of magic by him.

Regina agreed believing that after those lessons she would never practice magic again.

* * *

Now with her plan set in motion, Regina sneaks off to the stables where Daniel is waiting.

Daniel upon seeing Regina runs up to her and passionately kisses her.

"Regina, you came," Daniel said.

"Of course I came Daniel I love you I want to start a new life with you," Regina replies.

"Do your parents know about this,"? Daniel asks.

"No and we have to leave now before mother wakes up," Regina says.

"We shall but how do we stop Cora from finding us,"? Daniel asked.

"After we're off this estate I have a magic map that will lead us to a place where my mother has no power," Regina explained.

"Time to start our new life," Daniel spoke before he and Regina get on Regina's childhood steed and the two young lovers ride out the stables and ride off Regina's parents' estate!

End of chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Nickname for Alexander.

After the lovers left the estate the two found themselves in a small village hidden from all other kingdoms in the Enchanted Forest.

The map Regina was given to her by Rumple as a part of their deal gave the young couple more than a new life.

The map did what Regina asked from the Dark One and it lead, them to a village.

The people were in need struggling to grow crops and take care of their animals.

Regina and Daniel upon arriving felt nothing but compassion for the people of the village and did what no one else ever did from them.

The young couple shared what little food the servants stole with the people of the village.

Then Daniel taught the people of the village how to take care of the horses properly and more sufficient with what resources they had.

While Regina thanks to one of the few lessons Rumple taught her in the basics of magic in return to help her get away from Cora.

Regina used magic to make their harvest grow and their crops were in better shape than ever.

When Daniel saw Regina use magic to make the people's harvest grow he found himself conflicted.

Daniel has seen at first-hand to what magic can do to the women of Regina's family how it turned Cora into a monster.

But Daniel has also seen and felt Regina's kind, nurturing loving heart if anyone can use dark magic to help people in need it must be her!

* * *

The people of the village so grateful for all the kinds deeds Regina and Daniel did for them welcomed them into their village.

But also their hearts on the night of Regina and Daniel's arrival the people of the village held a small feast in their honour.

Then over the next few weeks, Regina and Daniel taught the people of the village more.

While learning a few things from them the young couple learned that in the village the value of community and love are their strongest values and they always aim to help each other.

So when the couple's special day arrived the people of their village their new friends gathered together and made Regina's wedding dress and Daniel's suit.

The ceremony was beautiful the village's priest performed the wedding in the centre of the village on a warm summer's day.

Regina's maid of honour and only bridesmaid turned out to be a young miller's daughter by name of Sabrina.

The two young women became close over the last few weeks and it felt like they knew each other their entire lives.

Daniel's best man was Sabrina's cousin Elijah who use to work in stables of the rich.

Regina and Daniel have never been happier free to be together without the fear of Cora ruining it all.

The two had made the village their home and a few weeks after the wedding Regina found herself pregnant.

* * *

Regina and Daniel are regarded as royalty by the people of the village.

The people of the village made them the village rulers even if the couple were resistant at first.

A whole sixteen years have passed since Regina married Daniel and made the hidden village her home not just for herself but her husband and her son.

Alexander has his mother's brown eyes and his father brown hair which he brushes to one side.

Today is a special day for the Colter family one of their oldest and dearest friends Sabrina.

Who has lived in the village all her life is set to return from Snow and Charming's kingdom.

Right now in the Cotler house that is slightly bigger than the other cabins, huts or farmhouses in dining area lies Regina, Daniel, Sabrina's cousin Elijah are sat down with some of the villagers like the Miller and blacksmith a man who makes and repairs things in iron by hand.

The group are eating breakfast prepared by Regina and Daniel the couple enjoyed having breakfast with their friends the villagers and so does Alex.

Alex enters the dining area wearing black leather boots that are slightly worn out and has a black pair of trousers on with a white shirt on and a blue cloak.

"Morning" Alex said.

"Did you sleep well,"? Regina asks her son.

"Very, are you smiling today mother," Alex replies.

"Yes, I am smiling Alexander, you look surprised," Regina says.

"I am surprised mother, you're normally really sad this day since it's grandpa birthday," Alex spoke.

"Well, I'm happy and smiling my little prince Sabrina is due home in a couple of minutes," Regina said.

"I'm glad I hate seeing you sad," Alex replied.

"I'm glad I hate to see such a pretty face with no smile," Daniel whispers in Regina's ear causing Regina to blush.

"Father," Alexander whines.

"You don't think I'm pretty Alexander," Regina says pretending to be hurt.

"No, you are pretty mother it just weird hearing you two talk like that," Alexander said.

"What do you plan on doing today"? Elijah asked Alexander.

"I was hoping that maybe I could meet Aunt Sabrina at the entrance to the village," Alexander replied.

"I don't know we still don't know if there been any sightings of Cora," Regina says.

"Please, Mother we haven't had no sign of Cora at all I won't leave the village I'll just wait at the entrance I promise," Alexander begs.

"Fine, my little prince go and meet Sabrina," Regina replies earning a smile from her son who kisses her on the cheek before he runs out of the dining room and then runs out the Cotler house.

* * *

After leaving his home Alexander walks at a normal pace towards the entrance/exit to the village.

Just when Alexander reaches half way distance between the entrance to the village and his home Alexander hears shouting and turns to the direction the shouting is coming from.

The shouting is coming from a six- year- old boy who has honey brown hair and green eyes.

The six- year- old smiling ever so brightly falls over into the mud.

But instead of complaining or whining the boy gets up and runs right into Alexander hugging him as tight as he could with his tiny arms.

Alexander responds to the hug by kneeling down to the dry ground and wraps his arms around the child.

"Alex, Alex, Alex" The six- year- old shouts.

"Theo, Theo, Theo" Alexsander replied.

"I haven't seen you in years," Theo said.

"Theo, you last saw me three days ago on your birthday," Alexander says after he let out a small laugh from hearing Theo's exaggerating of their time apart.

"Theodore, don't run off like that," Theo's mother scolded.

"Sorry mama," Theo says as he pulls away from Alexander.

"Oh, look at you two you're covered in mud," Theo's mother says with a frown making Alexander believe this isn't the first time Theo fell into the mud.

"Sorry mama I was running so I could talk to my friend the stable prince," Theo replied earning a laugh from both his mother and Alexander the stable prince has been a nickname Theo gave to Alexsander from the moment he could talk.

"I've been covered in worse it's been nice seeing you both but I have to leave I'm meeting Aunt Sabrina at the entrance to our village," Alexander said as he stands up straight like he was a moment or two ago.

"But" Theo whines.

"It's okay you can talk to Alexander later if you finish your chores on time," Theo's mother spoke.

"Can you take me horse riding one-day stable prince,"? Theo asks.

"Maybe little warrior if your mother allows it," Alexsander said before the three departed and Alexander walked the remaining the distance to the entrance of the village.

* * *

Sabrina soon arrives on time like she promised her dear friend Regina.

Sabrina walks over to Alexander and giggles at his dirty appearance for a moment.

Then the two set off back in the direction of the Cotler house talking to one another about what they been doing recently although Sabrina couldn't tell her godson everything she was doing in Snow and Charming's kingdom!

End of chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The Letter.

Sabrina and Alexander soon returned to the Cotler house.

Both Sabrina and Alexander enjoyed their conversation they shared on their walk back.

Regina, Daniel and Elijah are the first people of the village to welcome Sabrina back home.

"Sabrina, you're back" Regina, Daniel and Elijah said in unison when Alexander and Sabrina walked into the living room.

"I'm happy to be back Snow and Charming's Kingdom is great and all but there no place like home," Sabrina replied.

"What did you enjoy most about Snow and Charming's kingdom"? Regina asked.

"There was this amazing bakery and the baker made these amazing apple turnovers and they were brilliant," Sabrina says.

"Oh, then I guess there someone who can make better apple turnovers than me," Regina spoke in a pretend offended tone.

"Regina the baker's apple turnovers were brilliant but your apple turnovers will always be the best in my eyes," Sabrina said.

"Why don't we go outside in the garden to pick some apples," Regina suggested.

"That would be great," Sabrina replies.

"I saw Theo earlier he wanted me to play with him," Alexander spoke.

"You may go to Theo's," Daniel says.

"Thank you" Alexander replied.

"But get change into some clean clothes and when you get back clean the ones you're wearing" Regina instructed.

* * *

After Alexander left for Theo's cottage Daniel and Elijah went to the stables to feed the horses and clean the horses quarters.

While Regina and Sabrina are out in the Cotler's back garden picking a few red apples from Regina's tree.

Sabrina found picking apples from the tree to be peaceful and didn't want her peace to end when Regina asks about her father!

"We haven't picked apples from this tree for a long time," Sabrina commented.

"Feels like forever Sabrina," Regina replies.

"Little Alex has gotten so tall recently," Sabrina said.

"It only feels like yesterday when I taught him how to ride a horse with Daniel," Regina spoke.

"He was so scared of falling off the horse," Sabrina replied smiling fondly at that memory she was one of the three that watched Regina and Daniel teach Alexander how to ride a horse.

"Sabrina," Regina said.

"Yes, Regina," Sabrina says.

"Were you able to pass my letter onto my father"? Regina asks.

"I'm sorry Regina, I couldn't when I arrived at the estate one servant told me that Henry was away with some friends but another told me that he was ill and not to be disturbed and I heard a woman's voice one you described as Cora's so I ran away," Sabrina admitted she hated disappointing Regina but she knew Regina didn't blame her for not being able to get the letter to Henry.

"Well at least you tried to pass the letter on I just wanted him to know I wished him a happy birthday and to let him know he has a grandson," Regina spoke.

"Maybe try again another time," Sabrina said.

"Maybe but right now can I have the letter back please," Regina replies holding her hand out Sabrina starts rummaging through her back searching for the letter but stops after a minute or searching and looks up at her friend with a worried expression.

"Regina the letter is not here," Sabrina says.

"What do you mean the letter is not here,"? Regina asks Sabrina.

"It's not on my person I must have dropped it back on the estate," Sabrina replied.

"Oh, no double check your bag you can't have dropped it," Regina said in a panicked tone.

"Regina sweetie it's not here I'm sorry but I doubt Cora will find the letter," Sabrina spoke.

"You, don't know my mother oh please let it be my father who finds the letter," Regina whispers almost praying.

* * *

Meanwhile, over at the estate owned by Henry and Cora.

One of the gardeners finds the letter near the entrance to the front door and hands it over to a servant to pass onto the master of the house.

The servant made her way into the Cora and Henry's house and finds Cora sat down in one of the studies reading.

"You're highness," The servant said.

"Yes, Dasiy" Cora replied not looking up from her book.

"There a letter for his highness prince Henry," The servant spoke.

"So burn the letter again my husband has no privileges for some time," Cora says.

"But you're highness the handwriting appears to be your daughter's Regina's" The servant replies gaining Cora's attention.

"Regina's handwriting hand me the letter immediately then leave," Cora demanded as throws her book aside.

"Here," The servant said before handing the letter over to Cora then the servant leaves just when Cora opens the letter and starts reading it.

"A grandson and he of age this is fantastic all I need is my mirror," Cora whisperers to herself, Cora then quickly but elegantly stands up off the couch and made her way to her bedchambers and calls out for her mirror.

"Your highness what can I do for you,"? The man in the mirror asked Cora.

"Show me my grandson show me, Alexander," Cora orders and the order the man in the mirror followed conjuring an image of Alexander who has just arrived at Theo's cottage!

End of chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Kidnapping Alex.

Alexander is back in the open village waiting for Theo as well as Theo's mother.

The wait proves to be long but eventually, Theo arrives with his mother holding her hand.

Theo from the moment Alexander left to meet his aunt begged his mother to let Alexander teach him how to ride a horse and within time Theo's mother agreed.

"Stable Prince, mama said yes she said I can go horse riding" Theo screams in joy as he and his mother approach Alexander.

"Okay, little warrior calm, down we have plenty of time for a horse ride" Alexander replies.

"Be good for Alexander or you won't go riding with him again Theo," Theo's mother warned.

"I will I promise momma," Theo said.

"Time to go" Alexander announced before walking away to the stables with Theo following him.

* * *

The horse ride proved to be long and both Alexander and Theo enjoyed the ride.

The ride ended just a few centimetres away from the exit of the village.

Alexander and Theo get off Alex's horse who is called Casper.

Cora made her way to the village in one of her carriages how Cora smiled as she thought of her plans she had in store for Alexander.

"Again, Again" Theo shouts.

"Sorry little warrior not just yet Casper needs to rest," Alexander replies.

"Fine" Theo mumbles.

"Don't worry we ride Casper back to the stables soon," Alexander spoke meanwhile just when Cora's carriage gets close enough to the village's entrance Cora's uses her magic to cause her carriage to suddenly crash and the horses flee from the sight!

"Look, Stable Prince, the horses are playing," Theo says as he points to the running horses drawing Alexander's attention.

"The horses are scared wait oh no the carriage it's destroyed whoever in there could be hurt," Alexander replies.

"Help me, my foot is stuck I can't get out," Cora called out from the carriage Alexander without thinking runs out of the village.

"Theo stares there with Casper," Alexander instructed as he ran over to the tipped over carriage and opens the nearest and most accessible door Alexander opens it and looks inside for the owner of the voice he just heard but sees no one!

"Looking for me," Cora said after appearing behind Alexander from some purple smoke Alexander turns around to face his grandmother he never met.

"But, the carriage it crashed the horses ran and you called out why would you call out for help if you weren't in any danger,"?Alexander asks out of confusion and a very slight feeling of worry.

"So you would leave the safety of your village child," Cora replies as she examines her grandson with her eyes how Alexander embodies the love her daughter and the peasant Daniel share.

"Theo, can I ask you to do a really big job,"? Alexander asked.

"Yes Stable Prince," Theo shouted back.

"You, care for the child Alexander," Cora commented already having a twisted plan forming in her mind.

"Theo head straight home and tell my mom I'm going to be late," Alexander instructed.

"But, Stable Prince you promised me a ride home," Theo complained unaware of the danger present.

"Such a needy child poor thing I guess he needs a little direction," Cora smirks as she conjures a fireball in one of her hands and Alexander takes a step back both in awe and in fear!

"Who are you,"? Alexander questions.

"I'm your grandmother and your little friend is irritating me and so I have to take it upon myself to lend some direction and this fireball leads that child in the right direction," Cora said.

"You, can't Theo is a child he innocent," Alexander begs.

"No child is innocent but you have a choice you can either convince your little friend to do as he told and head straight home or this fireball will send him somewhere permanent," Cora threatened Alexander.

"Theodore, just head straight home now please and I'll take you out for extra riding sessions later this week," Alexander almost shouted in a worried and desperate tone and Theodore never experiencing this kind of tone follows Alexander's order and runs back home.

"Now, Alexander I have big plans for you," Cora says.

"Too bad none of my plans involve you," Alexander snapped as he runs back towards the entrance of the village but never makes it Cora makes a quick hand gesture and the two are teleported back to the estate owned by Cora and Henry!

End of chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Alexander's new home.

Cora and young Alexander manifest in the dining room of the estate from some purple smoke.

Alexander immediately takes a step back away from Cora both in fear and awe.

Alexander's mother always told him stories of the kinds of magic Cora she practised and used on her.

But what Regina didn't say was how beautiful her old home was.

"This is better forests are so dirty," Cora said.

"You kidnapped me," Alexander says feeling a bit woozy from being teleported.

"Kidnapped is such an ugly word I brought you to where you truly belong," Cora replies.

"You have taken me from my parents, my friends my life," Alexander snaps with venom in his voice.

"Ha, friends a six-year-old peasant who calls you Stable Prince and as for my daughter and her stable boy what have they done for provided mere scraps with a bed made of straw," Cora says with a cruel and vindictive smile.

"How can you talk about your own daughter like that,"? Alexander asks.

"I'm merely speaking the truth child, now leave me head straight to the staircase and walk up to the first floor and turn left the second door leads to your chambers," Cora orders.

* * *

Alexander follows her order just to get away from her and to try and find a way to escape because trying to run straight towards the door would be futile with Cora's magic.

Alexander made his way to his 'chambers' and found himself shocked at the condition of his chambers a queen-sized metal bed, with a fireplace in the middle and a medium sized wardrobe.

"This is unbelievable," Alexander says to himself unaware that somebody has just entered his new chambers.

"Oh, sorry downstairs asked me to bring some extra blankets and pillows before you arrived," The ginger-haired and green-eyed sixteen-year-old girl said making Alexander turn and face her.

"Thank you, I guess there are some people in under Cora rule that is decent people," Alexander replies.

"We are just don't let Cora know or we'll be dead" The girl spoke.

"I'm pretty sure I can keep a secret," Alexander said with a smirk earning a small laugh from the girl.

"My name is Elena," Elena replied.

"It's nice to meet you, Elena, although I wish it was under better circumstances because I have to leave," Alexander says.

"You, have to be a fool to run," Elena comments.

"Then call me a fool but I have to get back to my family," Alexander said as Elena made the bed with the extra blankets.

"So you're a fool who loves your family" Elena spoke.

"Who doesn't love their family," Alexander said.

"It depends on your definition of family" Elena replies before leaving the chambers.

End of chapter 5.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Henry meets his grandson.

When Henry arrived on the estate he entered his home and made his way straight to his study knowing Cora would be busy planning some scheme of hers. Then about an hour later Cora called for Henry's and Alexander's presence for dinner. Alexander arrived at dinner just after Henry. Alexander was annoyed and irritated that his grandmother used magic on him once more purple smoke devoured him. But quickly faded leaving him wearing a light blue suit. Alexander takes his seat at the dinner table and finds an older man who appears to be the same age as Cora looking at him curiously.

"Henry it's rude to stare," Cora tells her husband although she knows if she was in her husband's place she would have done the same.

"I'm sorry young man but you look so much like my daughter Regina," Henry apologised to Alexander.

"I get that a lot," Alexander says instantly regretting what he said.

"Why would you get that a lot young man,"? Henry questions.

"He gets that a lot Henry because this young man is Regina and that pathetic stable boy's son Alexander," Cora told her husband.

"Regina had a child," Henry replied in shock he always knew his daughter would make a great mother. But he never imagined he would grandfather to this young man before him.

"Yes, sorry we haven't been introduced," Alexander says.

"When did you get here,"? Henry asks.

"Cora kidnapped me, just outside my village she created a fake carriage accident I ran out to see if I could help her," Alexander explained.

"Cora, you did what," Henry shouted.

"Henry, calm down I saved him from a life that he wasn't destined to have," Cora replies.

"Destined to have," Alexander shouts before Alexander could finish Cora makes a swift gesture casting a spell that takes away Alexander's voice.

"Now, now we are above these petty arguments Alexander is here to stay Henry and we will busy teaching him all of our customs," Cora tells Henry.

* * *

After dinner, Cora returned Alexander's voice. Alexander thought it was best not to finish what he planned to say earlier in case Cora plans to take his voice away permanently. Cora went to her own private study where she would practice some of her magic refining her skills even more. While Henry walked over to his own study with Alexander following them. Inside Henry's study, Henry pours himself some brandy, into a small glass.

"Oh, where are my manners do you want a drink, Alexander,"? Henry asks.

"Can I have some water, please sir," Alexander tells Henry hoping he wasn't stepping out of line.

"Of course young man," Henry says as he puts his drink to one side and pours Alexander a glass of water. He then passes the glass of water to Alexander who accepts it and says thank you, Henry then picks up his own drink.

"So, is Cora always like this,"? Alexander asked.

"I'm afraid so boy," Henry replied.

"Then why do you put up with her,"? Alexander questions.

"Alexander, I made a vow to be with her until death and she is the mother of my child," Henry explains.

"My mother, she always talks about you, she said on many occasions how happy you made her after an argument with Cora and how you made her laugh after she hurt herself," Alexander spoke and he can tell Henry is surprised by this and is taken back in a positive manner.

"She really said that," Henry said.

"Yes," Alexander replied before taking a small mouthful of water.

"I'm sorry Alexander, I wish I could help you," Henry apologises.

"Why are you sorry this is your estate surely you know someway I can ride off the estate without Cora catching me," Alexander says.

"Cora, won't make the same mistakes twice she probably put a boundary spell on our lands keeping you here unless she gives you permission," Henry told Alexander.

"Wait does that mean I'm trapped here, that I won't ever see my parents, my friends again I won't be able to go home," Alexander cried.

End of chapter 6.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Calling an old friend.

Back in the village, we have Regina and Daniel in their house going out of their minds at the thought of Alexander being kidnapped. The two can't help but blame themselves they should have never allowed Alexander to take Theo out horse riding. They should have gone together or told him they couldn't for a while.

"This is all my fault," Daniel shouted.

"No, its mine I should have told him warned him about my mother but I didn't I thought she would never find us here," Regina replied tears streaming down her face from her eyes.

"We have to get him back we have to back to the estate," Daniel tells his wife.

"No, you can't go back my mother will you kill I have to go back there alone and confront her," Regina says.

"Going alone she has magic powerful magic she might try and hurt you, Regina, I could never forgive myself if I let that happen to you," Daniel said.

"I have magic to granted I never wanted to practice after I fulfilled my deal with you know who but if that's what we need I'll happily use it against her," Regina spoke wanting to make her mother pay for kidnapping her baby.

"Regina, you may have magic but you haven't used it since we arrived here and Cora practices every day we need someone more powerful than her to help us," Daniel replied.

"We need his help we need the Dark One's help," Regina said.

"Regina there might not be a chance he will help us," Daniel says.

"We don't have a lot of options we need to try something," Regina yelled.

* * *

After their conversation outside the village, Daniel and Regina stand preparing themselves mentally to summon the Dark One. The Dark One is the most powerful wizard that practices dark magic he and Maleficent are the two all other dark practitioners fear. But they have respect for each other and know not to come for each other.

"Rumplestiltskin, Rumplestiltskin, Rumplestiltskin" Regina and Daniel chant and seconds later the Dark One appears before them emerging from some red smoke.

"Haven't seen you in a long time dearie," Rumplestiltskin says.

"My mother, she kidnapped Alexander," Regina tells Rumplestiltskin.

"Oh dear, oh dear what a problem you've gotten yourself in," Rumplestiltskin replied.

"Can you help us get our son back,"? Daniel asked.

"I'm afraid not I've tried to enter your mother's estate many times after you left Cora sealed off the estate with a powerful protection spell one Maleficent created," Rumplestiltskin explained to the couple.

"Wait, so you can't help us, well who can,"? Regina asks.

"No one dearie, unless you're willing to travel to another kingdom where a fierce, deadly dragon enchantress lives," Rumplestiltskin told the couple.

"Maleficent," Regina spoke up upon realises who Rumplestiltskin is talking about.

"Ah, so you know her," Rumplestiltskin replied.

"Who's Maleficent,"? Daniel asks.

"Maleficent is one of the two most powerful dark magic practitioners of all time according to my mother, Maleficent has spells that even the Dark One can't understand," Regina explained to Daniel.

"Spells I have yet to understand I will in time," Rumplestiltskin said.

"If we go to Maleficent, is there any guarantee she will help us,"? Daniel asked.

"Perhaps if she sees the potential I see in the boy," Rumplestiltskin spoke before conjuring a map that appears in Daniel's hand. Rumplestiltskin then teleports back to his mansion leaving the couple alone.

"We have to fetch the horses," Regina tells her husband the run back into the village where they then go to their stables and each gets onto a horse and rides out of their village and begins their journey to Maleficent's castle following the directions on the map Rumplestiltskin gave them.

End of chapter 7.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Dragon meeting a queen.

The journey on horseback to Maleficent's castle took around four hours since they had to stop here and there to give the horses a break. When they do arrive at Maleficent's castle they are both struck in awe at how beautiful. But find them shaking in fear at the thought of meeting Maleficent. Daniel and Regina continue to ride on to the front of Maleficent's castle. The two see no sign of guards or security and found that suspicious isn't the lack of security make Maleficent vulnerable to attacks? The two enter the castle leaving their horses outside.

After the two enter the castle. They find themselves in Maleficent's living area. But see no sign of the great Maleficent.

"Oh, I have visitors," Maleficent spoke. However, she doesn't reveal herself to them she sticks to the shadows.

"Maleficent, the Dark One sent us, Regina says.

"Oh, that imp I'm not surprised he sent a few desperate people to my door," Maleficent replied.

"Can you reveal yourself to us so we can see your face," Daniel requested to Maleficent. Maleficent accepts his request and appears before them alongside with a 16-year-old girl.

"Lilith please go upstairs while I deal with our company," Maleficent tells Lilith.

"You know who she looks like," Lilith spoke.

"I know Lilith but she won't help unless Regina accepts her," Maleficent said. Lilith then leaves the living area and goes upstairs.

"Who do I need to accept and can you help us free Alex from my mother,"? Regina asks.

"And there that spark of passion your mother passed down to not one child but two," Maleficent says.

"Two but that's impossible I'm an only child," Regina commented confused at Maleficent just said.

"Cora wasn't as pure as she made herself out to be when she married your father," Maleficent tells Regina and Daniel.

"Are you saying that Regina has an older brother or sister," Daniel questions.

"A sister yes, Zelena a powerful witch from OZ, I learned of her existence when I visited OZ some years ago her adoptive mother died leaving her with an abusive and sad excuse for a father who abused her because of the gift she carries," Maleficent explains.

"Why wouldn't my mother tell me why would she abandon a daughter,"? Regina asks.

"Zelena was born out of wedlock to a man Cora once loved hard to believe considering her cold exterior and her constant appearance of elegance, deciding to put herself first she abandoned Zelena not long after birth the distress of her mother walking away from her, Zelena conjured a cyclone that carried her to OZ," Maleficent tells the couple.

"So if I accept my sister, she will help us," Regina says.

"The likely hood is high but I warn you, Gina, your acceptance has to be genuine and not just to get Alexander back you really have to accept and admit you want a relationship with her," Maleficent replied.

"How do we get to her,"? Daniel questions.

"I can conjure you a small portal to OZ but to find her, Regina, you have to listen to your heart Zelena's spells are difficult to break I should know she's my favourite student," Maleficent spoke.

End of chapter 8.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Sisters.

Maleficent with her staff easily conjures a portal for Daniel and Regina to go through and crossover to the land of OZ. Regina and Daniel find themselves alone in some forest.

"We need to find your sister," Daniel tells Regina.

"I wonder what she looks like," Regina commented.

"Your sister," Daniel replied.

"No Glinda," Regina jokes.

"She might have your eyes and who knows," Daniel says. The two head north and it takes them twenty minutes to find themselves on the yellow brick road.

"I think we go straight ahead on this road to whatever lies at the end of it," Regina says.

"How can you be so sure,"? Daniel asks his wife.

"I'm listening to my heart and it's telling me to go this way," Regina tells her husband. Instead of questioning her even more.

Regina and Daniel reach the Emerald City. Now in the Emerald City, Regina finds her heart leading her towards Wizard of Oz's palace. The two arrive and are greeted by some guards who escort them to Zelena's chambers. Daniel and Regina enter Zelena's chambers but see no sign of her. When Regina and Daniel reach the centre of the chamber where Walsh showed Zelena her past. Zelena appears before her little sister and brother in law in a poof of green smoke.

"Ah, visitors the last visitor I had was Dorothy what brings you here,"? Zelena asks.

"I came here, for your help and to see someone I'd never thought existed," Regina replies.

"Oh, is that so wait a minute your essence" Zelena interrupts before teleporting right in front of Regina inches apart.

"My essence," Regina said feeling uncomfortable at first being this close to her newly discovered sister.

"It's that of my bloodline you have the blood of a witch it can't be your Regina," Zelena spoke stunned at her sister's arrival what is that Regina wants could she want her. No Zelena thought no one but one woman loves her.

"Yes, I am Regina, I'm sorry we haven't met yet mother never spoke of you and I wish I found out under better circumstances," Regina tells Zelena.

"And what circumstances are these let me guess our dear mother," Zelena spoke.

"Yes, she tricked our son to leave our village that has a powerful protection spell it wards off anyone who has a heart filled with darkness has intentions that would bring harm to the innocent," Regina explained.

"A son a child a firstborn" Zelena says shocked that there another member of the Mills family and a firstborn at that.

"Yes, he's an only child what makes that so important,"? Daniel asks.

"You don't know do you, our mother wasn't the only witch in our family they have been others through the generations rare but extremely powerful Maleficent even told me that our bloodline is the most powerful line of witches in all known realms," Zelena explained to Regina and Daniel.

"Did Cora know this and what about Maleficent she the most powerful female sorceress ever,"? Regina questioned.

"Maleficent is a Dragon - Sorceress its a related species to witches and Alexander is special he a product of true love and a firstborn if he has magic than he would be the greatest witch of his generation he could help so many people if saved from Cora's influence" Zelena further explains to the couple.

"He did show some potential of magic as a child but it just vanished overnight we just want our son home, away from our mother Zelena, she toxic" Regina told her sister.

"A question and I would advise you to answer truthfully because I can sense when somebody is lying if you found out about me earlier before your son was kidnapped would you have sought me out in hope for a relationship,"? Zelena asked. Regina thinks silently in her head. She always hated being a lonely child all alone no one but her father to make her smile after her mother made her cry. No one to play with when bored, no family jokes. What she would have given to have Zelena in her life as a child.

"Yes," Regina replied confidently and truthfully. Zelena remains silently looking for any signs of Regina lying and sees none.

"The spell Cora stole is powerful I can break its foundation but then it's up to your son to break the spell," Zelena said.

"Why him,"? Regina asks.

"Spells are tricky each one has a loophole but don't worry your son will be safe someone will be watching over him as a guide," Zelena spoke.

"When will you break the foundation of the spell later on tonight me and mommy dearest need a chat," Zelena replied.

End of chapter 9.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Making a friend.

In the middle of the night over on Cora's estate, Alexander finds it impossible to sleep! Who could blame him after, all learning that he can never leave the estate that he will never see his family or friends again how well could anyone sleep? Alexander is just sitting up on his new bed with blankets covering all of him but neck, head and arms. All Alexander can hear is the cracking of burning wood in the fireplace and the droplets of rain hitting the glass of the windows.

"What am I going to do,"? Alexander asks himself. Alexander is brought out of his thoughts by his bedroom door opening and Elena one of the maids enters.

"I don't know sorry to interrupt," Elena says as she enters Alexander's room.

"No, it's okay it's not like I can get any sleep at all," Alexander replied.

"I was sent in here to see if the fire has burnt out," Elena tells Alexander.

"Oh, its fine, Alexander said.

"Good to know I'll leave you sire," Elena spoke as she goes to open bedroom door.

"Wait don't go," Alexander almost begs. Elena halts and turns to face Alexander. Elena closes the bedroom door without having to turn around.

"I guess I can stay for a while," Elena replied.

"Sorry, it just that being stuck here with no one your age I guess it drives me insane," Alexander apologises.

"Trust me, I know the feeling being the youngest servant here, I don't really have a lot of people to talk too," Elena says.

"Well, now you have me since I'm not going anywhere," Alexander said.

"Wait, I thought you were trying to escape," Elena spoke.

"I was until my grandpa told me, that Cora has made sure I can't leave ever," Alexander tells Elena.

"Sorry" Elena apologised to Alexander.

"Why are you sorry it's not your fault I'm here,"? Alexander asked.

"I know its just that I can't imagine what it must be like to be taken away from the people you love to never have a chance to see them again I would lucky enough to not be blessed with a family," Elena told Alexander. Alexander can't help but feel pity for the poor girl. Alexander takes the girl's hands in his before speaking.

"Well, now you do Elena," Alexander says. Alexander catches a small smirk/smile from Elena and it lifts his spirits slightly. The two then let their hands part way Alexander sensing a sneeze about to come quickly grabs a tissue from his bedside table sneezes into the tissue upon sneezing a book from the bedroom bookshelf flys off the shelf and hits the opposite wall which the front of the bed rests on this act scares the two teenagers!

End of chapter 10.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Hello Mother.

The following night Cora is in her study practising magic. Cora practised magic every night to strengthen and further develop her skills. Just as Cora turns over to a page she hasn't yet read in Maleficent's spellbook she stole some time ago. The spellbook disappears out of her hands in a poof of green smoke! Cora gasps at what just happens and quickly turns a full 360 degrees to where lies Zelena and two of her flying monkies beside her. Zelena is holding Maleficent's spellbook in one of her hands.

"Looking for this," Zelena says.

"How did you get in here,"? Cora asks.

"You should know by now not to cast a spell you clearly don't know how others may contract especially when their apart of your bloodline," Zelena replied.

"Who are you,"? Cora demands fearing she already knows the answer.

"Don't you recognise me, mother"? Zelena said not even bothering to use a calm tone her voice is filled with venom.

"It can't be Zelena," Cora spoke.

"I've was very distressed upon learning that I have a nephew never mind a sister," Zelena tells Cora.

"You know about Alexander," Cora commented.

"Oops, did I forget to mention earlier it is quite hard to tell a mother who abandons one of her daughters these things," Zelena snarls.

"What are you doing here Zelena, I thought you were some great protector of Oz after outsmarting the cunning Glinda,"? Cora asked.

"Oh, I am but you know when families call you have to pick up and leave a realm, now I've figured out your plan," Zelena says.

"What's that Zelena, I'm a very busy woman,"? Cora questions. Zelena walks closer to her mother still holding Maleficent's spellbook in her hand.

"Power, our bloodline holds the most powerful witches and wizards besides the Dark One granted not all of our ancestors were gifted with the ability to practice magic but those that were have gone to do great acts of good and evil little Alexander is a firstborn of a new generation so much power and potential you want that power so I'm guessing you be the devious, cunning, manipulative witch that you are will blackmail the boy into learning the Dark Arts which give you greater magical power and if that isn't enough you will marry him off to some poor girl of high status that will give more power over the kingdom they will by default will have children bringing more firstborns and more power to you," Zelena tells Cora, what she believes is her mother's plan. Cora can't help but let slip a small smile impressed at her eldest child's intelligence.

"Well, done Zelena, you really are the brightest witch of your generation but how do you plan to stop me, when I am so much skilled than you," Cora said.

"If you looked more closely at some of these pages you would have noticed that Maleficent wasn't the only one to write down spells in this book her daughter Lily and I wrote plenty," Zelena replied before making Maleficent's spellbook disappear in a poof of green smoke. Then Zelena opens lifts her hands wide above her head where she then casts a spell one that releases three waves of dark magic in the colour of green. The waves of dark magic cause a small tremor on the estate grounds that similar to a small earthquake. Every object in each room begins to tremble Cora and Zelena in the study struggle to remain balanced. Then finally the tremor stops and everything returns to normal.

"You, tampered with my spell its very foundation," Cora snaps.

"I guess sometimes your elders aren't wiser enjoy whatever little time you have left to execute your plan because we both know you have a month before you can even lift or cast another similar kind of spell on the estate," Zelena told Cora before teleporting out with her monkies.

End of chapter 11.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Blackmail and kidnapping.

Over the next couple of days, Alexander tried his hardest to conceal his magic. That has awakened from its slumber magic he thought never existed. At first, it was kind of easily but whenever Cora would say something rude, disrespectful or downright cruel about his parents and his true home, Alexander found it extremely difficult to reign his emotions in. This became very clear during breakfast this morning, at the breakfast table Cora, Henry and Alexander sat in silence for the majority of breakfast. But the moment Alexander and Henry started sharing memories of Regina. Cora's vicious tongue soon emerged! Cora's comments angered both her husband and grandson until finally one of her comments pushed Alexander over the edge. The anger Alexander felt from Cora's final comment caused his magic to lash out his knife and fork fly off the table and head straight for Cora. Cora makes a small hand gesture which quickly immobilizes the culturally in mid-air.

After breakfast, Alexander found himself in the estate's gardens with Cora near Regina's childhood apple tree. Cora while wearing a purple dress with an overcoat to match. Alexander is wearing a blue cotton shirt that has a silver threaded pattern on the bottom of the shirt and the bottom of the shirt's sleeves with a black leather belt, black trousers and black boots. Cora is holding her spellbook Rumple gave to her many, many years ago in her hand. Cora has it open on a specific page.

"Now, Alexander after that outburst of magic earlier it just proves you have the gift all we have to do is nurture it to its full potential," Cora says.

"You still haven't told me what caused that tremor the other night," Alexander replied. Cora simply hands over the open spellbook to Alexander who accepts it but still looks directly at Cora.

"That was just a natural occurrence," Cora lied and very easily too. Alexander wasn't sure if he believed her or not from what his grandpa has told him, Cora is incredibly powerful.

"Really," Alexander said.

"Yes, now enough of your pointless questions, its time to start your training," Cora snapped.

"So you can have more power, grandma will you ever be content with what you already have," Alexander commented and he can see his comment irritates Cora.

"No, I have worked for decades to get where am I now, and I won't stop Regina may have rejected her destiny as queen but now I have you, Alexander not only will you strengthen my magic but you will give me the keys to Snow's kingdom through her daughter," Cora tells Alexander with anger in her voice but yet she isn't shouting.

"Marry Snow's daughter, Cora, I would never marry a stranger nevermind just to get someone power I would only ever marry for love," Alexander spoke.

"No, oh what a shame Alex," Cora says as she makes a small swift hand gesture with her right hand causing a floating looking glass to appear from some purple smoke. The looking glass than conjures an image of Alexander's home village and inside the village we see little Theo. Cora then conjures a fireball in her right arm and aims it towards the looking glass.

"CORA," Alexander snapped.

"Now, tell me, Alexander do you want this boy's life on your shoulders," Cora said.

"Cora, he is a child for god sake," Alexander shouts.

"Yes and how more tragic it will be of course like I said he and your family will remain safe if you do what I say," Cora spoke.

"Fine, I'll marry Snow's daughter and learn magic but leave my friends and family out of this," Alexander tells Cora.

"Excellent," Cora replied before letting the fireball burn out. Cora than begins to train Alexander the arts of Dark Magic.

* * *

Now back at Maleficent's castle, we have Maleficent, Lilith, Regina with Daniel and Zelena stood in Maleficent's living area where her fireplace has burning firewood. Zelena walks over to Lilith and passes her a small bronze amulet that was shaped into a sun.

"What kind of amulet is this,"? Lilith asked.

"A communication on Cora's estate I have no doubt she has a way to monitor all her looking glasses to see if people are trying to look in on her but with this, you can communicate safely with us," Zelena explained.

"Oh, but I'm going to have to blend in Cora would be suspicious of me, if I turn up in my true form," Lilith points out.

"You're going there as yourself once Zelena teleports you to the servants quarters we will tell you what to do there," Maleficent tells her daughter.

"Than she can get him straight out," Regina said.

"No, sister I could only break the foundation of the spell Alexander and Lilith must get Cora to do the rest," Zelena replied.

"And how are they going to do that,"? Daniel asks.

"Lilith won't be able to get Alexander, straight out of there since the way my spell works only the mistress of that land can grant him permission to leave," Maleficent says.

"That's up to them dearie, now time to leave little dragon," Zelena spoke before making a sift gesture over at Lilith causing her to disappear in a poof of green smoke.

* * *

Lilith appears in one of the maids' bedrooms emerging from some purple smoke. This maid's bedroom belongs to Elena. Elena stumbles back to her door upon seeing Lilith!

"Who are you, how did you get here,"? Elena asks scared of Lilith.

"You for now," Lilith replied before clicking her fingers and in a matter of seconds, she shapeshifts into Elena's form.

"Oh, my god" Elena cried.

"Not quite," Lilith says as she makes a hand gesture teleporting Elena out of the maid room back over to Maleficent's castle.

End of chapter 12.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Preparing for the ball and bonding.

Cora is in her study handing writing a few invitations. Although Cora is a powerful witch she still believed doing small tasks for herself can be good for you. The invitations are for a small ball where some of the most influential people and the royal family will be invited to dance and have a good time. While Cora works on not just gaining more magical powers but more power in society. Although Henry liked balls. He couldn't shake the feeling Cora had an alter motive. And being a wise man that he is was right. Cora had ordered all her staff to prepare her home to have it decorated in the correct manner and only to have the best food and drinks to be on display. Cora had found what she calls an adequate band to perform. All she had to do for power in society is to get Alexander and Emma married. Then the kingdom King David and Queen Snow will fall mysteriously ill leaving Emma and Alexander to rise to the power with Cora advising them!

While Cora is busy in her study in the estates garden. We have Alexander and Lilith who is disguised as Nina are alone together. Alexander is just standing on a small bridge that is built over a small pond. Lilith is standing next to him and is curious to as what he is thinking. Alexander is holding a small metal goblet filled with water.

"What are you thinking about?" Lilith asks. Alexander turns to Lilith before speaking.

"My home village," Alexander said.

"Oh, what's your home like. Did you live in a cabin, cottage?" Lilith asked.

"I live in or rather lived in a house slightly bigger than the other villagers home. But every Sunday we invited every villager over for Sunday dinner." Alexander replies smiling fondly as he looks back on some of those Sundays.

"It sounds lovely," Lilith commented.

"It was then after Sunday dinner me, my parents and my Aunt Sabrina and my Uncle Elijah went horse riding until dark," Alexander answered.

"I wish I could have been apart of that," Lilith admitted. It wasn't that Maleficent is a terrible mother quite the opposite actually. Maleficent is very loving and all she cares about is if her daughter is happy and healthy. But with only the two of them, it can get quite lonely.

"I would love to show you, Elena," Alexander replies. Lilith is surprised at first since she has very little friends because who her mother is. But then she realises that Alexander thinks she's someone else.

"You don't even know me," Lilith says.

"No, but I plan to after all just because I'm trapped with a crazy grandmother doesn't mean I can't make friends," Alexander tells Lilith.

"I guess I have to take your word on that," Lilith said.

"I guess you will," Alexander said with a smile on his face.

* * *

The preparations for the balls is taking hours for Cora to complete. Cora is a perfectionist and needed everything to be perfect plus she has to prepare to finish off an old friend her very old mentor and once lover. Henry is in his study and finds himself writing a letter to his daughter. But as soon as he writes the first line he throws the letter in the fireplace. What's the point of writing a letter to his daughter? Henry thought when he can't even send it to her. Just after he throws the letter into the fireplace he hears a knock on the study door.

"Come in," Henry says and moments later Alexander walks into the study and closes the door behind him.

"Hey, Grandpa," Alexander said as he walks over to Henry's desk. While Henry sits behind the desk Alexander sits in one of the chairs in front of him.

"Shouldn't you be preparing for the ball?" Henry asked.

"Yes," Alexander answered with a frown on his face.

"Then why aren't you?" Henry questioned.

"Erm, well this is kind of embarrassing about the ball. You see back home we didn't really have balls and I never got taught how to dance." Alexander replied. Henry lets out a small laugh before speaking.

"Is that all Alex, dancing can be taught people aren't just born with the skill," Henry spoke.

"It's just that this ball is going to have all the highest people in society. And they all be able to see that I don't belong here at home I never had this pressure we had no royalty to answer to we are our own community." Alexander replies.

"Balls are overrated Alex and society is a funny thing. So, I wouldn't worry about your lack of dance skills just try and enjoy the ball." Henry tells Alexander. Alexander smiled before leaving the study.

* * *

While leaving Henry's study, Alexander is walking down one of the halls where many paintings hang. Alexander feels less worried about the ball now. But still feels he needs to gain some practice in dancing. Although Alexander begins to wonder as to why Cora hasn't questioned him to see if he can dance? However, Alexander just puts this thought to one side. Alexander decides to find Elena who is actually not even here on the estate it's Lilith in disguise. Elena/Lilith in Alexander's eyes can make a living hell be trapped here with Cora miles better than he would ever believe possible! Alexander finds Lilith in the servants quarters where he shouldn't be since Cora deems it beneath them.

"Elena," Alexander said. Elena turns to face Alex and walks over to him.

"You shouldn't be down here Alex, Cora would have a cow," Lilith replied.

"Wouldn't be surprised Grams is a cow," Alexander says. Thi comment makes Lilith laugh and Alex can't help but smile.

"Why are you down here?" Lilith asked.

"I wanted to know if you know how to dance," Alexander answered.

"I know dancing Alex. Let me guess you don't," Lilith replies. Alexander nods.

"I wondering if you could teach me," Alexander says.

"Sure just give a minute and we'll find somewhere to practise," Lilith tells Alexander

End of chapter 13.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 The Ball.

The day of the ball has already arrived. And it's only a few hours before the ball is scheduled to begin. Cora's servants are rushing to finish the decorations, food etc. Up in Alexander's room. Alexander is getting ready for the ball. All Alexander could think of is how can he get Princess Emma to fall for him. So, his twisted grandmother can fulfil her plans and his family and his home village won't suffer Cora's wrath! Alexander finishes getting dressed by putting boots on before walking over to a mirror.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall show me the place I miss most of all," Alexander said and seconds later the mirror follows Alexander's command and the mirror conjures an image of his home village. Alexander looks for any signs of his parents, aunt and uncle but sees nothing. Alexander signs before making a gesture towards the mirror making the image fade away leaving just his reflection. Alexander then hears a knock on his bedroom door. The door opens slowly seconds later and Lilith still disguised as Elena enters.

"Hey there Alex," Lilith said.

"Hey there yourself, Elena, I thought you would be finishing the last instructions Cora has left for the ball," Alexander answered.

"I am but I thought I'll see if you're ready for the ball," Lilith replies.

"As ready as I'll ever be. I can't believe I'll have to dance and flirt with a princess." Alexander says.

"Just remember to bow and mention how beautiful she looks," Lilith commented.

"I'll try I just have a feeling that this ball is going to last forever." Alexander

"Just try and enjoy and remember not to try and drink too much. It might not impress the princess or her parents." Lilith advised.

"Noted," Alexander replied.

* * *

The ball has now just started and on the dancefloor near Cora. The two are waiting for Queen Snow and King David and Princess Emma of the Enchanted Forest to arrive.

"They will be here soon Alexander. You know what to do." Cora said.

"I know seduce the princess make her fall for me," Alexander answers.

"All the while I'll ensure that if that fails or you merely build some I hate to say the word friendship. The King and Queen will accidentally fall ill." Cora whispered.

"That's the last resort isn't it Cora," Alexander says.

"Of course." Cora lied.

"Good and besides I have a backup plan if the princess doesn't fall for me," Alexander replied. Cora smiles. What kind of backup plan does her grandson have in mind?

"What backup plan child?" Cora questioned.

"One you don't need to know unless we have to resort to a backup plan," Alexander answered.

* * *

The Charmings and Emma arrive at the ball shortly after. Princess Emma is wearing a blue dress that has multiple swans sewn in. The Charmings and Emma are announced. Then Alexander slyly makes his way over to the Charmings and Emma with his grandmother. The two then greet the Charmily family. Before Alexander is able to persuade Emma to dance in a subtle way. Once on the dancefloor, the two begin to dance together slowly.

"Thank you for honouring me with accepting my request to dance with you," Alexander said.

"It's nothing and I didn't really want to go to this ball in the first place," Emma replied.

"So, it wasn't just me who wanted no part of this night," Alexander says.

"Then why attend the ball, Alex?" Emma asks.

"My grandmother invited me to stay here for awhile. And felt it was time for me to see what my mother's life was like when she lived here." Alexander lied. He didn't mind lying to Emma it was dancing with her was the problem it was nowhere near as fun as the dance he and Elena/Lilith had!

"But your parents haven't returned home." Emma pointed out.

"Ah, well they celebrating their anniversary. So, it seemed like the right time to see my grandparents." Alexander lies once more.

"Enough about me, why didn't you want to come here?" Alexander questioned moving the focus off him onto his prey.

"I prepare less formal gatherings where I don't have to wear poofy dresses or dresses in general," Emma explained.

The two danced for a while longer. Snow and David dance for a while but right now their focus is on watching their daughter enjoy the ball. Lilith still disguised as Elena is carrying a silver tray with drinks on she offers Snow and David on each which they accept.

"She looks like she's enjoying herself, Snow, better than the last ball at least," David said. Lilith glances over at Alex and Emma dancing and can't help. But be annoyed. Why is it that she has to serve drinks to the irritating royals while Alex dances with some who Lilith believes to be another airhead princess.

"Ugh, I hope you choke on your wine," Lilith mumbled before walking away from the Charmings.

End of chapter 14.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Worried Mothers.

It hasn't been too long since Alex and Lilith have been over at Cora's estate but for their parents, it's felt like a lifetime. The dragon Maleficent mated with to conceive Lilith turned out to be a dragon that feeds upon the lifeforce of dragon eggs to gain more power and strengthen and prolong their expected lives. Maleficent fought to protect all her eggs but could only save one from the dragon. Maleficent killed her mate in pure fury and hatred for what he did! Regina and Daniel are still staying at Maleficent home with Zelena. Now over on a small balcony, we have Regina wearing a blue dressing gown but is covered with a black cloak. Regina is looking out to the dark sky where countless stars shine. Maleficent still wearing her black dress but without her horns walks over to the balcony, and stands beside Regina.

"The stars are beautiful tonight," Maleficent commented.

"They are every night." Regina turned and said to Maleficent.

"True, my queen. I share your worries too there not a second that doesn't go by that I'm afraid that Lilith will get hurt over at the estate." Maleficent answers.

"I'm not a queen. And I'm glad to know that even the fierce Maleficent worries also." Regina responded.

"You can be fierce, hard as nails but worry also. Just because I'm known to be a scary dragon bitch doesn't mean I'm scared especially when my daughter's safety is involved I'm a mother." Maleficent said.

"Why did you call me a queen, I may have been a princess but I was never a queen?" Regina asked.

"After I sent you and Daniel on your way to OZ. I did some more research dear with a looking glass. I saw the life you and Daniel built and how you helped the villagers' crops grow better and taught them how to look after their horses better. They look up to and your husband and see you as their leaders. You love and care for them like a true queen royal should. If that doesn't make you a queen then I'm afraid a crown would just be decoration." Maleficent tells Regina.

"When Alexander was born everything changed my entire thought of life all my worries became second. Alex was and still is all I care about. I ran to that village with Daniel in hope to find refuge from my Mother. But my refuge soon became home one that I built with Daniel for my son and now I'm scared I may never see him again." Regina admitted.

"Regina! You had the courage and nerve to make a deal with the Dark One all those years ago. You went up against your Mother's rath. You may be scared but right now I promise you that Alexander will be returned to you. Right now you need to be the woman your husband and your son know you are. You need to be strong not just for them for you. A cub never strays away from its mother for too long it will find its way back." Maleficent said.

"But," Regina says.

"You need to put faith in your son that with Lilith's help he can break free. And when he does Cora will fight back. And Alexander is not going to fight her alone. You're going to take on your mother and you will win Regina mark my words. It doesn't matter how strong her dark magic is. You have the advantage you have a mother's love and the love the mother has always outweighed the hatred and bitterness someone has in their heart." Maleficent replied.

"I'm going to fight my Mother," Regina shouts.

"And when the time comes she's going to wish she never kidnapped him in the first place. So, it's time to stop moping and get prepare yourself because as of tonight that magic of yours that has remained unused for these years is about to make a come back." Maleficent spoke.

"Where do we start?" Regina asks.

"The beginning. I've told your sister to get in touch with my daughter. Lilith needs to reveal her cover to Alex." Maleficent responded.

"He doesn't know Lilith has been there this entire time," Regina replies.

"Lilith has been getting to know how Cora works and her routine around there. Lilith couldn't do it otherwise." Maleficent told Regina.

End of chapter 15.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Alex say hi to Lilith.

The ball has just ended and all the guests have left. While the servants and Lilith start to take down the decorations and gather dishes to be put away and washed. Cora and Alexander are back in Cora's study.

"The ball wasn't as successful as I planned," Cora commented.

"I have to disagree with you on that Grandma," Alex replies politely.

"Oh, and why is that Alexander?" Cora asked feeling a bit irritated by Alex's comment.

"Well, Princess Emma may not be madly in love with me but she wishes to see me again tomorrow. Now, I may never have grown up around royalty but I'm sure it would be terribly rude of me to not accept her request." Alex answers he then sees a small smile on Cora's face form.

"Impressive, your dance must have been something special for young Emma to request to see you again so soon," Cora said.

"She wants a picnic nothing too fancy Grandma. If it's okay I thought the estate gardens. Around mid-day. Although not as big as her own gardens at her palace, I thought would be sufficient with your permission of course." Alex tells Cora.

"It sounds reasonable. I'll send her a message telling her highness that you accept." Cora spoke.

"Goodnight Grandma," Alex says before leaving Cora's study.

* * *

After leaving Cora's study, Alex makes his way over to his bedroom. Upon entering Alex sees Lilith standing near his bed. Alex can't help but smile seeing Elena/Lilith again alone. When they alone everything seems almost perfect something that even the toxic Cora couldn't ruin.

"I thought you would be busy," Alex commented.

"I'm a fast worker," Lilith replied.

"You must be. This ball has tired me out." Alex says.

"Oh, and here I thought it would be you kissing Cora's as..." Lilith said but before she can finish her sentence Alex interrupts her.

"It's inappropriate to curse in front of royalty." Alex joked.

"So, one dance with Princess Emma and you see yourself as royalty." Lilith answers.

"Maybe. Now, what do you want to do want to talk about?" Alex asks.

"First, we need to close the door," Lilith answers as she walked over to the bedroom door and closes it.

"So, Elena, I..." Alex spoke but Lilith buts in.

"Just be quiet for a minute I have something to show you," Lilith responds. Lilith then pulls out a small purple stone. Lilith waves her free hand over the purple stone releasing a stream of purple coloured magic that enters the door and walls of Alex's bedroom and disappears.

"You have magic," Alex says.

"Yes, now I've just cast a ten-minute cloaking spell Cora can't use her magic to spy on us for now. Long story short for past couple of days I've been impersonating Elena. My name is Lilith, I'm the daughter of Maleficent. Your parents came to my Mother for help and she sent me here after your Aunt Zelena cracked the foundations of Cora's spell that keeps you near her. We have a couple of weeks before the spell crumbles completely. I've been hiding in plain sight to learn Cora's routine." Lilith rambles.

"Wait, if this is true Lilith can you show me your true appearance." Alex requested he had no reason to doubt Lilith's word. But he wants to see the beauty that matches the personality he's grown incredibly fond of.

"I guess," Lilith replies before she makes a gesture revealing her true appearance to Alex!

"You're appearance is just as beautiful as your soul." Alex accidentally let slip without thinking. Alex quickly realising what he's just said is about to take it back. But Lilith speaks before him.

"You really think I'm beautiful?" Lilith asked. Lilith has only ever been called beautiful by her mother and Zelena nobody else.

"Why shouldn't I," Alex answered.

"Nevermind, Zelena is Cora's first child born out of wedlock," Lilith explained.

"I spent my time with Emma trying to diverse a plan," Alex admitted.

"So, you didn't just like dancing with her," Lilith said.

"Not really. Emma hates dancing. And besides my best partner tends to work in the kitchen a lot." Alex spoke. Lilith glances at the clock hanging on one of Alex's walls before returning her eye contact with Alex.

"We've only got three minutes left before Cora can use magic," Lilith tells Alex.

"Tomorrow, I plan on getting Emma to help me. Cora told me that if I fail to get Emma to fall for me, then she would poison her parents. I have a plan. But I'm struggling to get the last ingredient." Alex responded.

"And what's that?" Lilith asked.

"Water that comes from a place wishes and desires are shared," Alex told Lilith.

"I can get that easily. We'll talk more tomorrow." Lilith said before leaving but as she left one of her hands met Alex's and for a brief moment she didn't want her hand to leave his.

End of chapter 16.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 A picnic and forming an alliance.

The following morning Alex got up around 8 am. And quickly got changed into a white shirt and blue pants with boots to match thanks to his magic. He knows Lilith will be posing as Elena again this morning. Someone who is on his side someone who is actually going to be a big help to him obtaining his freedom from Cora! Once Alex finished getting dressed he made his way down to have breakfast. Now, sitting down at the breakfast table is Alex, Henry and Cora. While Cora is eating a small pastry with raspberry jam, Henry is tucking into bacon and egg omelette. Then we have Alex who is drinking coffee from a metal cup.

"Are you pleased with how the ball went Cora?" Henry asks.

"Better than I thought it would. Alexander managed to get Princess Emma to request coming here for a private picnic." Cora admitted.

"Oh, must have been an impressive dance Alex," Henry says.

"It was nothing. All I had to was listen to what she had to say and watch her body language." Alex answers.

"Then you clearly have a way with princesses." Henry complimented.

"The food and drinks will be prepared before she arrives," Cora tells Alex.

"Good," Alex replied.

"But remember Alex, I only have so much patience and if you can't get a proposal from her soon. Then I'll be forced to take further measures it would be a great loss for Princess Emma if her parents suddenly become unwell and she is forced to take their place alone with no one to count on." Cora spoke.

"I wouldn't worry about Princess Emma, Grandma I can assure one way or another I and the Emma will be engaged," Alex told Cora. Alex could see a worried look on his grandfather's face but in the end, Henry will know that Alex is planning to double-cross his grandmother!

* * *

After breakfast, Alex left Cora and Henry and made his way over to the kitchen quarters subtly. He knew he only has a couple of hours before Emma would arrive and he needed time. To create what is needed. Alex found it easier than expected to get into Lilith's quarters. Lilith had finished getting dressed a few minutes before. Alex gently knocks on the door he then hears a 'come in' from Lilith and enters closing the door quietly.

"Morning," Alex said.

"Morning to you too," Lilith replied.

"Ha... Wait can we talk about you know what?" Alex asks not wanting to risk Cora finding out his plan.

"We can talk your grandmother will be eating for another ten minutes. And even she doesn't believe in practising magic at the dinner table." Lilith answers.

"Did you get the last ingredient?" Alex asked.

"Yes, but remember when you put the ingredients together you need a strand of Emma's hair. Otherwise, it might not work." Lilith advised.

"Noted. I can't believe I'm going behind my grandmother's back." Alex says.

"But at least now you know you're not on your own. You have me." Lilith replied as she walked closer to Alex.

"That's something I never imagined," Alex spoke.

"Soon her highness upstairs will be where she belongs," Lilith said.

"A cell," Alex answered.

"A coffin," Lilith smirked and Alex can't help but laugh a little a harsh comment he knows but he couldn't help but find it funny.

"Now, that would be paradise," Alex responded.

"Hopefully our dream will be a reality," Lilith says.

"Maybe, maybe not," Alex responds.

"Do you have any more worries about breaking free?" Lilith questioned.

"Yes, if this plan goes wrong what happens when the month is over and the boundary spell completely crumbles?" Alex asks Lilith. Lilith frowns and Alex can tell the consequences won't be good.

"Nothing really. And it doesn't matter because we won't be around when the boundary spell completely," Lilith tells Alex.

"Lily, I can handle the truth. You told me day by day the boundary spell is becoming more unstable. When the month ends and it falls completely what happens?" Alex asked Lilith.

"The magic fueling the boundary spell will destroy everything on the estate. Cora is probably is not going to stop trying to repair the foundations. But without my mother's spellbook, it's impossible." Lilith explained sadly. Alex is shocked at the consequences.

"Thank you for telling me. I guess we're lucky that we're going to get out of here before that happens." Alex said with a fake smile.

"I guess we are," Lilith replies before Alex leaves.

* * *

Time flew by fast. And now Princess Emma has arrived at the estate. Cora was notified of Princess Emma's arrival. Upon Emma's arrival, Alex left the castle to meet Princess Emma. Princess Emma arrived in a carriage. Emma is wearing dark grey trousers, black boots and a lighter grey blouse.

"You're highness," Alex said politely.

"I prefer Emma." Princess Emma replied.

"Sorry, shall we," Alex spoke. Emma nods and then Alex walks her over to one of the most discrete parts of the Henry and Cora's castle. The two reach the discrete part of the garden. Alex then conjures a small blanket for the two of them to sit on. The two sit down on the blanket and they start to browse inside the basket.

"And I thought there would be beer," Emma commented.

"Sadly no. I don't know why I bother. Grandma is too much of a snob. Too bad I guess I have to use my own devices." Alex says before conjuring a glass bottle filled with cider and two glasses.

"Wow, you're not the average teenager," Emma responds.

"Neither are you after all. How many teenagers own several palaces." Alex smirked.

"Why did you want me to come after the ball?" Emma asks.

"It's complicated. But first I need to do something." Alex answered he then pulls out a small purple stone. Alex makes a gesture over the purple stone bursts releasing a flash of red and purple light. Once the light fades the stone is gone.

"What did you?" Emma asked.

"I'm the grandson of a witch. Let's just say I know a few tricks. The stone I used keeps out prying eyes. I need your help, Emma." Alex explains.

"What help do you exactly need?" Emma questioned.

"Long story short I didn't come here by choice. My grandmother kidnapped me and has placed a boundary spell on this estate. I can't leave without her permission. My grandmother wants to use me to gain more power by marrying you. Otherwise, she will slaughter the people of my village and possibly kill your parents. And in a couple of weeks, days really the boundary spell will collapse killing me, Cora, Grandpa and Lily." Alex explained rather quickly. Emma is shocked and stays silent for a minute processing everything that Alex has just said.

"And if Cora kills my parents I become Queen and she would want to be my consort and I bet I probably die in my sleep shortly after," Emma replied.

"I'm not sure if she would kill you straight after. I think she knows that would only make suspicions rise more. I think there more but not just focus on royalty. Why would she teach me magic if she wouldn't teach my Mother?" Alex asks.

"Maybe you having magic would help you remain in power. Oh no, it's more than the kingdom, she wants to settle an old score." Emma realises.

"An old score," Alex says.

"Rumpelstiltskin, she wants to kill Rumpelstiltskin," Emma spoke.

"Rumplestiltskin as in the Dark One. She wants to kill the Dark One. One of the two most powerful dark practitioners of all time." Alex said.

"It has to be the reason. Otherwise, why would she want you to have magic." Emma pointed out.

"Oh, this is beyond bad. I thought to invite you here I could forge an alliance with you. Where you could have some of your men guarding my village. While I could create a fake enchanted heart to convince Cora, I ripped out your heart. So, she wouldn't have to poison your parents. And now she going to make me go to war with her against the Dark One. Putting my Grandpa and Lily at risk." Alex rants.

"But you have an advantage," Emma tells Alex.

"And what's that?" Alex questions.

"I know someone very close to the Dark One who could warn him. And as for guards, they might not be enough against Cora. But I'm sure the Dark One will help the guards be more effective since Cora plans to kill him. Plus I'm quite handy with a sword." Emma explains.

"I-I sorry I reacted just the way I reacted." Alex apologised.

"No problem I've reacted worse to other things. But who is this Lily I've heard you mention twice now?" Emma asks. Alex blushes briefly.

"Lily is someone special. And let's just leave it at that." Alex responded. He doesn't want anyone to know how he feels about her yet. Things are complicated enough.

End of chapter 17.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 Meeting my partner's father.

Princess Emma left Cora and Henry's estate a few hours later. And because of the magic stone, Alex used it kept her out from listening and just gave her fake scenes and dialogue between Alex and Emma. Princess Emma returned to her palace briefly to get her personal horse and rides out of her royal palace grounds to meet someone in the forest. The horse ride took fifteen minutes. Princess Emma stops riding after she arrives at the part of the forest she agreed to meet with someone earlier.

"Come on out Bae," Emma said. Bae complies with Emma's request and comes out from hiding behind a tree.

"Hey there swan," Bae replied using his nickname for Emma.

"I need to pass a message to your Father," Emma tells Bae.

"Ready to meet your in-law already." Bae joked Bae then took Emma's hands in his.

"Yes, but we also have business to take care of." Emma answers.

"What kind of business?" Bae asks Emma.

"An old flame of your Father," Emma revealed.

"Ugh, I really never wanted to picture my Pa with women," Bae spoke.

"We haven't got a lot of time," Emma told Bae. The two then get on Emma's horse and ride over to Rumplestiltskin estate.

* * *

Emma and Bae arrive just outside Rumplestiltskin's castle. The two take Emma's horse to the small stables before entering the castle. Emma and Bae walk into the large dining room. Where Rumplestiltskin and Belle are sat having tea together.

"Pa and Ma I like to introduce you to," Bae said but before he can finish his sentence. Rumplestiltskin disappears in a poof of red smoke and reappears in front of Emma who doesn't flinch.

"Dearie, what do we have here a princess," Rumplestiltskin says with a grin.

"Pa, you know she a princess. Ma told me that you spied on Emma and me on three dates." Bae responds. Emma laughs briefly.

"At least he was discrete. My Dad sent a small army to watch us on every date." Emma says.

"Emma came to warn you Pa," Bae spoke.

"About what?" Belle asks.

"I think Cora wants to kill you," Emma said rather bluntly.

"I won her before dearie. I doubt she will come after me again." Rumplestiltskin answers.

"You have more to lose sir and she already has taken her grandson hostage and taught him Dark Magic." Emma points out.

"I sent his parents to Maleficent, she should have dealt with Cora weeks ago," Rumplestiltskin spoke.

"Well, clearly it's not that simple. Rumplestiltskin, I met Alex, he came to me to help him break free. We believe that she wants to gain both more power in society by having him marry me." Emma told everyone in the room. Bae then buts in.

"You spent one on one time with a potential fiance," Bae says.

"It was a mission and he's just a friend," Emma answered.

"Cora powerful enough why would she teach her grandson magic. When she wouldn't teach her daughter Regina?" Belle asks her husband.

"Firstborn witches and wizards are the most powerful in their bloodlines. And Cora removed her heart to feel less then you can with hearts decades ago. Magic is fueled by emotion she came close to beating me. She must think that having him by her side when fighting me would give her a better chance." Rumplestiltskin guessed.

"You sent his parents to Maleficent maybe you and Maleficent can fight her," Emma suggested.

"I doubt Cora will bring him here to fight. He could potentially escape. But that wouldn't mean she wouldn't try and summon me." Rumplestiltskin said.

"Can't you block her from summoning you?" Belle asked.

"Depends on the kind of summoning spell she plans to use." Rumplestiltskin answers.

"We have to help them," Belle spoke.

"I'm afraid we have nothing. We can do not until she makes her move." Rumplestiltskin says.

End of chapter 18.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 Protecting the village.

After visiting Rumplestiltskin, Emma left Rumplestiltskin's castle by herself on her horse. It didn't take her long to arrive home only around fifteen minutes. Once Emma arrived she took her horse to the royal stables. Before making her way to her parents who have just got out of a very important meeting.

"Mom, Dad. We have something important to do." Emma said catching her parents attention.

"What is it Emma, I thought you spending the day with Alex, Cora's grandson?" Snow asks.

"I was but we have a job to do. And this involves Alex, you remember his Mom Regina." Emma replies.

"I haven't seen Regina in years. She didn't even say goodbye when she left all those years ago." Snow says.

"She had to leave without saying goodbye. In case Cora caught her and Daniel leaving she would have killed Daniel without a second thought. She and Daniel ran away to a small village separate from our kingdom and other kingdoms. In the village, those with tainted hearts can't practice magic. Cora didn't know of Alex's existence until recently. While Alex works with Lilith to break free from Cora and leave the estate. The village needs some extra protection just because Cora can't enter without losing magic doesn't mean she can't send someone to do her dirty work." Emma explains to her parents that was a mouthful to say Emma thought.

"So, we send a small army to protect the outside of the village." Snow declared.

"And then what?" David asked.

"We hope Alex's plan works with the others." Emma answers.

* * *

Meanwhile, over at the village, we have Sabrina and her cousin Elijah best friends of Regina and Daniel. The two are in the village's stables worrying over how long Alex, Daniel and Regina have been gone.

"They have been gone for quite some time now," Sabrina commented.

"I know. We should have gone with them." Elijah replies.

"Regina and Daniel asked us to stay in case Cora planned to come here and destroy our home," Sabrina responds.

"I know but Cora can't practice magic in the village because of the darkness in her heart and she has no power without magic." Elijah points out.

"It doesn't mean Cora can't send someone to do her dirty work. It's all my fault cuz, I dropped Regina's letter for her father. Cora would have never known about this place or Alex's existence. And we would all be here safe." Sabrina said she couldn't help but feel guilty how could someone lose a letter. A piece of paper in an envelope.

"Cuz, it wasn't your fault. We've all made mistakes. And you didn't plan on letting the letter get into Cora's hands. You love Alex and Regina and Daniel know it." Elijah tells his cousin.

"Maybe you're right but if we are going to protect the village our home. I can't believe I'm saying this. We have to go over to the village armoury." Sabrina says.

"I still can't believe the village has an armoury," Elijah replied.

"Me, too we all hoped that we would never have to use the weapons in the armoury. But sadly Cora isn't giving us a choice she is a threat to our safety our home. And I'll be damned if she thinks even for a second she can destroy our beautiful home. This is the only place in this realm where we don't have social classes. Were everyone is each other's equal we look out for another." Sabrina spoke. Elijah and Sabrina then leave the village stables and make their way over to the armoury.

* * *

Sabrina and Elijah arrive at the entrance to the armoury. The Armoury is the largest building in the village and the key to the Armoury is entrusted to a keeper the only times' people may enter the Armoury is to check the weapons and make sure they are in good condition in case they may ever need to be used. The second time that someone may enter the Armoury is when there is a treat to the village. The Armoury resembles the structure of a mausoleum. Built with stone rather than most of the other buildings in the village that are made of mostly wood. Since wood is rather easy to get your hands on and use. On the double doors that are painted, white is a symbol of a heart with a sword going through the heart. The symbol for the village represents that sometimes we have to fight for the people we love and what we love. But at the same time be cautious because love is a rare gift and not everyone is lucky enough to have it in their lives.

"If and when Cora makes a move. We have to be prepared the children, the sick and elderly need to be the first to reach the underground shelters." Sabrina tells her cousin.

"We need to tell the villagers before its too late," Elijah says.

"First let's get the weapons," Sabrina responded. The two then enter the Armoury. It took the cousins a while to get all the villagers preparing to battle their weapons since the two had to go from the Armoury to the village centre and back a few times. Once the villagers that have volunteered to take part in the possible battle yet to come have chosen their weapons. The village was then about to finalize their plans on how to get the children, elderly and sick to the shelters if there is an attack. Suddenly an army of soldiers both men and women on horses arrive at the entrance to the village. The armed villagers quickly get into their fighting stances. At the front of soldiers is Emma on a brown horse wearing a white battle suit similar to her mother's. Emma has her very own sword. Emma makes a signal with her right hand telling her soldiers to stop.

"We're not here to fight any of you," Emma spoke.

"Then why are you here?" Sabrina asked suspicious of Emma.

"We're here because Alex has asked for my help. Alex fears that Cora won't uphold her side of the deal to leave this village be and wants us to help you any way we can to protect your home." Emma answers.

"You're really here to help us. Even though we are not apart of your kingdom any kingdom in fact. We stay out of all other affairs." Elijah replied.

"I don't care that you're not a part of my kingdom. You're Alex's people his family and he is my friend. That's all that matters Cora plans to gain power over my people using me and Alex to get it. Cora is a madwoman and needs to be stopped. She has been allowed to make people suffer for too long. It's time we give Cora what she deserves to be locked away for her many crimes." Emma responded. The villagers all turn and look at each other for a moment and smile before turning back to face Emma and her soldiers.

"We accept your help," Sabrina said.

End of chapter 19.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 Growing Closer.

Over at Maleficent castle, we have Zelena teaching Regina more about magic. The two of them are still adapting and trying to figure out how to form a sisterly bond. The two found one thing they had in common their favourite fruit are apples. This discovery ended up causing a rather funny and childish debate on which kind of apple was better.

"Fireballs are commonly used by practitioners because. They are one of the easiest feats of magic to perform. And can have quite an impact on their target." Zelena said.

"Something tells me, a fireball won't be too effective on Mother," Regina replies.

"Perhaps not but she won't expect you knowing magic even if its the basics," Zelena says.

"How long have you known about our Mother?" Regina asks hoping she isn't being rude asking.

"Over a decade the Wizard of OZ. Well more the washout of OZ showed me our Mother abandoning me, shortly after I was born. Our charming Mother didn't even give me a name. She never put me first. She left me alone in the woods to fend for myself. She didn't even think of leaving me on someone's doorstep. If my magic didn't manifest I would be likely dead eaten by wolves or other predators." Zelena answers.

"I knew our Mother could be cruel. But I never would have thought she would do that." Regina responds.

"What's crueller is that her heart was still in her chest. Mommy dearest had full access to her emotions. While now her heart has been out of her body so long I fear that one day whatever little emotion she now has access to will fade. She is incredibly powerful with her heart. We should consider ourselves lucky she doesn't have her heart. If she has full access to her emotions her magic would only be stronger." Zelena replied.

"So, we should consider ourselves partly lucky she doesn't have her heart in her chest," Regina said.

"For now until its time to fight her," Zelena replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, back over at Cora and Henry's estate. Alex and Lilith are in the servants' kitchen. The servants were sent by Cora to purchase cleaning products and more food and wine. The two teens knew they had to be quick but precise the potion they plan on making is complex and is hard to perform as some ingredients are hard to come by. The ingredient that is most hard to come by is water that comes from a place wishes and desires are shared. The two teens are standing over a small pot on the oven that is being heated by wooden logs.

"It's almost ready," Lilith tells Alex. Alex smiles the two have become rather close. And Alex would be lying if he said he won't miss being around Lilith. She was fun, she has a sense of humour and knowing soon their time together would end made Alex feel rather sad. Lilith has made being trapped here with Cora more bearable than Alex could ever imagine.

"I would never have imagined we would need sheep's blood for a potion," Alex replies. As he adds a few droplets of sheep blood into the pot. White smoke starts to rise from the pot.

"I had the same reaction when my Mom, started teaching me the basics of potions. I still can't believe that some spells and potions require baby parts." Lilith says. Lilith finds herself wondering if she and Alex will still spend time together after this is all over. Up until now the only real friend she had was Zelena. Maleficent became a mother figure to Zelena. Maleficent taught Zelena that magic is a gift. But to also remember there a kind of magic that can't be taught in a spellbook. This kind of magic is love and love although at times may not be seen as powerful as a fireball or a curse, in the end, it affects us all in ways none of us can truly imagine.

"Wait, Maleficent made you cast spells and potions involving baby parts," Alex spoke feeling disgusted.

"God, no my Mother taught me about the spells and potions. But she would have never and still wouldn't allow me to actually use those spells and potions. She said there are some spells and potions that shouldn't be cast by anyone because of the sacrifices needed to be made." Lilith responded.

"The final ingredients water that comes from a place wishes and desires are shared. And a strand of hair belonging to Princess Emma." Alex said as he drops the stand of hair into the pot. Before pouring the water that comes from a place where wishes and desires are shared into the pot. Lilith starts to beat the mix rather fast fearing they haven't got much time. Alex notices and gently places his hands on hers. And walks behind her. Lilith looks at Alex glancing over her shoulder. Their eyes fix onto each other's faces. The look they have both heard about a single look you share with someone you care in a different way, not for your family or friends. But something else.

"We have to finish this potion," Lilith tells Alex as she breaks eye contact with Alex and just looks over the pot on the stove. It hurt Alex as much as it hurts Lilith when she broke eye contact. But Lilith tells herself she can't get any more attached to Alex because when its all over she is likely to never see him again. And if she did confess her feelings towards him. He would reject her who in a right mind would want to be with Maleficent's daughter. Everyone would have something to say and Lilith can guarantee that most people would voice negativity about them being a couple. And she couldn't put Alex through that.

"Yes, we do but we're supposed to beat the potion mix gently. Similar to a heart beating." Alex reminds Lilith. Alex with his hand on Lilith's hand that is holding the spoon slows down the beating of the potion mix.

"How do you figure, Cora's kitchen servants could be back any minute?" Lilith questioned.

"Cora, sent the servants to the village to pick up food etc ten minutes ago. It takes forty minutes to get to the village and they will be there for fifteen-twenty minutes. So, we have maybe a bit over an hour." Alex answers.

"Oh, I never would have thought. Did you mean it, Alex, when you said dancing with Emma wasn't that fun?" Lilith asked.

"I meant every word of it. Just like I meant I would love to show you what Sunday is like in the village." Alex responds. Lilith smiles all the teens wanted to do was kiss each other. But for now, holding one another is sufficient. Little do the teens know someone has entered the kitchen. The person who has entered the kitchen sees the two teens. The individual coughs before speaking.

"Excuse me," The individual said catching the teens attention. The teens almost jump. They break away from each other and turn to face the individual.

"Grandpa." Alex almost shouts while Lilith says, sir.

"Am, I interrupting something?" Henry asks already knowing the answer.

"NO, of course not." Alex and Lilith lie in unison not realising both are blushing.

"That's good, Cora sent me down to check the state of the kitchen while servants are out. To see if they are slacking off excuse, dear girl I don't mean to be rude." Henry spoke.

"I'm not offended," Lilith replies.

"What are you doing down here Alex?" Henry questions.

"Nothing really, just trying to stay out Grandma's way," Alex said.

"I'll tell Cora, that the kitchen is in great condition. She will just move on checking other rooms and parts of the estate." Henry tells the teens before leaving the kitchen. The teens sigh in relief believing Henry hasn't caught onto the teens' feelings for each other.

End of chapter 20.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 Cora's Plans and more.

Right now, Cora is in her study standing over her desk. On her desk are a dozen spellbooks and scrolls. Cora has spent days trying to counteract the ancient magic used to prevent anyone with a dark heart and dark intentions to practice magic in Alex's home village. Ever since Regina and Daniel ran away. Cora has always planned to destroy the place the home Regina and Daniel built from themselves once she found them! Cora looking over all the spellbooks and scrolls it finally hits her. Cora takes out some paper from her desk drawer and picks up one quill. Cora dips the end of her quill into some black ink and starts to write out a new spell taking bits and pieces from spellbooks and scrolls. As she writing out the new spell. Henry enters the study.

"Cora," Henry says catching Cora's attention. Cora looks up from the piece of paper.

"What do you want? Henry, I'm rather occupied right now." Cora asks in a rude manner.

"I just wanted to tell you everything is in order to your standards," Henry replies.

"Good, but right now, I've have deciphered away to break through the ancient spell that prevents me from using magic in Alex's home village," Cora said.

"Cora, you have Alexander here why do you need to go to the village?" Henry asked.

"To destroy it of course. Regina left all this the chance of being queen for a peasant. After, all the deals I made." Cora answers.

"Cora, the village is Regina, Daniel and Alex's home. Not to mention the village is home to other families." Henry reminded Cora.

"And the village didn't bring them back here. So, they have to pay." Cora snapped.

"So, after you force Alexander to marry Princess Emma. You plan on destroying his home what else?" Henry asked.

"My plans Henry are mine to know and mine to know only," Cora responds.

* * *

The Charmings and Emma arranged a plan as to when and they would trade places at the village. Since their kingdom still needs to be looked over. Emma's parents knew they couldn't stop Emma from fighting it was in her blood. She was personally asked for help in protecting this village. Emma couldn't deny she is worried. Emma is worried that she and Alex, Lilith will fail. Emma fears Cora will discover their plans and will kill her parents, kill Rumplestiltskin force her to marry Alex then kill her and take over her kingdom! Later that night Emma meets up with Baelfire at their usual meeting place. The meeting place is equal distance from Rumplestiltskin's estate and the Charmings palace. The meeting place is a tavern. Emma is wearing black trousers, grey boots and a white blouse. Baelfire is wearing brown trousers, brown boots and a grey shirt. The two are sat at a small table in the back of the Tavern. Each with a metal cup to drink their ale from.

"So, you decided to take some time off preparing to fight Cora and her possible attack on the village," Baelfire said.

"My parents wouldn't take no for answer. But tomorrow it's my turn. To watch the village." Emma replies.

"So tonight is one small drink," Baelfire says.

"Tonight is whatever we want to be tonight," Emma responds.

"I like the sound of that," Baelfire spoke. The two then take a sip of their ale. Two hours later Emma and Baelfire are still drinking with big smiles and laughs.

"So, there was supposed to be some ball for some stuck-up aristocrats. When I was eight its kind of a royal tradition for princesses to be introduced to court." Emma starts but Baelfire interrupts.

"I can see where this is coming," Baelfire said.

"I snuck out of the palace to go somewhere to hide out until the ball ends. Needless to say, my plan backfired a bit it was raining heavily that night. And me being bored I jumped in muddy puddles. When I jumped into one muddy puddle it wasn't as shallow as I thought it was a lot deeper. Long story short when I got home it looked like I fell into a pigsty." Emma tells Baelfire. Baelfire can't help but laugh loudly. He knew Emma didn't really wear makeup it wasn't her style. But he couldn't imagine her covered in mud and dirty water.

"What did your parents say?" Baelfire asks.

"They were furious that I snuck out. But they couldn't help but laugh at how dirty I looked my Dad laughed the most it must have reminded him of his Shepard days." Emma answered.

"I dread to think what you would do as a dare," Baelfire commented.

"I don't think I haven't tried to get out a single dare," Emma says.

"There a first time for everything Emma," Baelfire responded.

"I'll prove it to you," Emma spoke.

"I'm sure you will one day," Baelfire replies.

* * *

Back over at the estate. After Cora and Henry had their small disagreement. Henry is in his very own study. Henry hears a knock on his study's door.

"Come in," Henry said. Seconds later the door then opens and Alex walks into the study. Alex carefully shuts the door. Alex then pulls out a purple stone from a pocket. He then makes a gesture with his free hand over the purple stone causing the purple stone to transform into a purple light flashes for a moment covering the entire study and quickly fades away.

"Just a small spell so we can speak freely for a while," Alex tells his grandpa as to not worry Henry.

"Are you here because of the servant girl?" Henry asks.

"No, not entirely anyway. I need to ask you a question just a simple yes and no." Alex answers.

"Ask away," Henry replies.

"If you had the chance to see my Mom again Regina would you accept any way possible?" Alex questions.

"I don't understand why you're asking Alexander," Henry spoke.

"Just answer please grandpa, yes or no do you want to see your daughter again," Alex says.

"Yes, I do want to see my daughter," Henry answered. Alex smiles. Alex then summons a simple silver locket one of the few things Regina took with her on the night she and Daniel ran away. Alex opens the locket which he enchants with a wave of his hand. Upon enchanting the locket Henry is transformed into grey smoke. The grey smoke flys into the locket and Alex quickly closes the locket before making the locket vanish in a poof of smoke. Alex finally casts one more spell causing a magical clone of Henry to appear before him.

"You're going to get your happy ending too grandpa," Alex said to himself.

End of chapter 21.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 Unsuccessful.

In the early hours of the following morning. Cora awoke and went over to the far ends of her estate. She has been working hard ever since Zelena, her long-lost daughter appeared out of nowhere and cracked the very foundations of her boundary spell keeping Alex trapped. Cora knows she hasn't got a log of time until her spell falls completely and reduces her estate to a pile of ash as if nothing existed there, to begin with. Once at the far ends of her estate, Cora channels her magic to fuel a new spell from Cora's hands is released a strong concentrated stream of Dark Magic. The Dark Magic hits all the symbols Cora carved into the ground for a few seconds Cora's invisible and discrete boundary spell becomes visible. A massive dome of magic in the colour red is revealed. Cora smiles believing she has reversed the damaged Zelena caused to the foundations. But not even a mere few seconds later the red magically dome starts to crack in a dozen places and turns from colour red to green a tiny wave of Zelena's Dark Magic is released from the dome knocking Cora back a few steps! The dome then disappears from view. Cora looks over at the symbols that are used to represent the boundary spell. And looks in horror and sees that some of the symbols carved into the ground are slowly vanishing!

"Damn you, Zelena," Cora says to herself.

* * *

Inside Cora and Henry's mansion, we have Alex and Lilith in his room. The two are looking into Alex's looking glass. Which they have been doing for the last couple of minutes.

"Is it possible for me to use the looking glass. To communicate with my parents?" Alex asked.

"Yes, but the magic Cora will detect when you use magic to communicate with someone unless you have a pretty powerful cloaking spell." Lilith answers.

"Can't we use those stone/crystals what we used to hide our conversations?" Alex asks.

"No, the spell to use the looking glass to communicate with people requires a lot of magic. So a stronger cloaking spell is required." Lilith explains.

"What if you cast the cloaking spell. And I cast the spell to communicate with the looking glass?" Alex suggests.

"We can try. But Alex in order for our two spells to be in sync and work. Our bond has to be strong enough. Lilith replied.

"Why does our bond affect our two spells being in perfect sync?" Alex questions.

"Well, our bond affects the two spells because using two spells at one time. Requires not just a lot of concentration. But the emotions behind the spells which fuel them has to be strong enough and connected with something meaningful. Something you have no doubt in." Lilith explains to Alex.

"Then this should be a piece of cake," Alex said in a confident manner. Lilith rolls her eyes. The two take one of each other's hands and begin to concentrate. To think of their own personal goal. While focusing on their bond. Their feelings for each other which are the same thing but neither of the two are aware that they share mutual feelings. In Alex's looking glass purple smoke manifests quickly. But the two suddenly find themselves thinking of what if scenarios where they tell one another how they feel only to be rejected! This doubt only grows and as a result, the looking glass shatters and the purple smoke fades.

"Danm it, how are we supposed to talk to my parents or yours," Alex shouted.

"Keep your voice down Alex. Right now all we can do is hope that your nut head of a grandmother doesn't catch onto us about the fake heart and our alliance with Princess Emma," Lilith scolds.

"Sorry, I'm just getting more and more tired and stressed about this place. God, I don't know how my mom stayed here as long as she did." Alex apologises.

"Well back then your mother had no magic. And Cora frequently used magic as a threat to control your mother. The only thing Regina could do was bide her time for the right moment and never give up on her dreams." Lilith tells Alex.

"It's rather funny as a child I wonder what my mother's life was like here. The riches she had I imagined how people would look at her with envy for beautiful dresses." Alex said.

"You did," Lilith spoke rather surprised.

"Yes, I thought why would someone leave an estate filled with riches and people to cater your every need. And now I realise this place is a prison with luxuries that most people would give away anything to have it. But here every minute of your day your life is planned freedom doesn't exist in the higher class. If you make one mistake in their society they will cut you. There no real feel or sense of community. During the ball, most of the people were so petty and mean the way they would be sweet as pie in front of each other. But when whoever they were talking to walked away. They would insult them behind their back." Alexander explained.

"Backstabbers basically," Lilith says.

"Yes basically," Alex responds.

End of chapter 22.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 Battle Plans and Taking a Risk.

The people of the village, that was normally mostly happy find themselves trapped in nothing but great worry and sadness. A part of their family isn't present in their lives. Living in the village, you are bound to bump into one another and everyone looked out for each other. All the villagers are aware of the threat Cora poses and knows that when it comes to a woman like her, you can't rely on the protection magic cloaking the village forever.

"Mama, when is Stable Prince and his mama and papa coming home?" Little Theo asks.

"Soon Theodore they just have to handle some business." Theodore's mother tells him. No one knew the true answer but what else could she tell her little boy.

"What business mama? Stable Prince promised to take me horse riding." Little Theo asked.

"And he will little one." Theodore's mother said.

* * *

Over in the village town hall, we have Sabrina and Elijah with Princess Emma, Baelfire and the Charmings. Sitting around a large table they have to come up with a battle strategy. They have to fight Cora one incredibly skilled sorceress one who managed to steal a spellbook belonging to the mistress of all evil!

"We know that Cora's main aim strategic wise is to have Emma marry Alex. So that when it's my time to pass Emma will become queen." Snow starts.

"But the question is what will Cora put first her plan for me and Alex to marry. Or to come here and destroy the place Regina built a home at one away from influence and control from her mother." Emma butts in.

"We can't be sure what Cora will do first go after the village for revenge or focus on the marriage," David says.

"Cora mostly acts with her head she rarely ever allows whatever emotion she does feel dictate her actions. We can only guess what her next move will be." Sabrina tells the group.

"One of Cora's falts according to Regina is her pride. When Regina ran away it ruined her plans for Regina to marry the deceased king hurting her pride." Elijah spoke.

"We need Alex and Lilith to trick Cora into releasing Alex from the estate, and something to bind Cora's magic." Snow said.

"And they will they just need time and for Cora to be distracted," Emma replies.

* * *

Now the moon is at its highest point in the sky. Alex and Lilith knowing Cora and Henry are asleep meet up outside in Cora and Henry's garden, the two are standing on a small wooden bridge over a pond. Alex and Lilith are admiring the variety of fish swimming in the pond.

"You know for a prison, your grandparents have beautiful scenery in their gardens," Lilith commented.

"The fish for one do seem at peace in their enclosed waters. Almost as if Cora has no power over them." Alex responds.

"You know, I haven't had the luxury to see sights such as this so close. My mother is regarded as the Mistress of All Evil. Which as a result means I can only sometimes admire such views from a great distance so you don't get to appreciate them as much as they deserve." Lilith tells Alex.

"Well, living in the village, we had some places we considered sacred and special and beautiful," Alex replies.

"Such as?" Lilith asks.

"Well, we have the wishing well. Legend says in the early days of the village, a powerful good witch resided in the village, her name was Cassandra, she owned a lamp which was home to a powerful genie. Cassandra saw how bad and lonely the genie's existence was. So, as a great act of kindness, she built the well from scratch without the use of magic before using her last two wishes. She only made a single wish was that the powers of the genie to be transferred into water and bricks of the well. And that the magic could only be used by those with pure hearts and good intentions. When her wish came true it set the genie free and over time the two fell deeply in love and one day got married." Alex recalls as Lilith listens to the story, she is touched by the love and compassion of the witch Cassandra and sheds a few small tears. Alex seeing the tears gently with his right-hand wipes them away. Lilith lets out a small laugh before speaking.

"I rarely ever cry at stories true life is tragic enough, Who would have thought the daughter of Maleficent would cry at some romantic legend, " Lilith says.

"I was six when I first heard of Cassandra and the genie. Yet, every time I hear it the story still gets to me. The legend tells us that love can come in the most unexpected ways and to never give up your faith and hope somehow someway you will find your happiness." Alex spoke.

"If only we were all so lucky, just look at us. You, if we fail, will be trapped in a loveless marriage. And no boy will ever look past my mother's reputation and love me for me." Lilith replied. It hurt Lilith to love someone so much but to believe that they will never be together because they are too many obstacles in their way. Alex can see the pain in Lilith's eyes the pain she is trying to mask to protect herself and her heart. Alex has realised by Cora kidnapping him that life doesn't always go to plan that you have to take risks to even get a chance of finding your happiness. And if Alex truly wants to live he has to face his fear and right now his biggest fear one that has haunted him since he first met Lilith. Alex gently pulls Lilith close to him and kisses her on her soft but tender lips! The kiss only lasts a few seconds but for Alex, it felt for forever and long overdue.

"What was that for?" Lilith asked surprised she never thought Alex had the same feelings for her.

"To show you that there is one boy that can look past your mother's reputation and love you for you," Alex answers hoping and praying that she feels the same for him as he does for her.

"I'd never thought you would feel the same," Lilith said with a smile.

"Aha, well I guess we've both been incredibly stupid." Alex laughs.

"Yeah, I guess we have," Lilith responds before kissing Alex back.

End of chapter 23.


End file.
